The present invention is directed to a device for parallel trimming of the opposite sides of veneer sheets and stacks of veneer sheets. The veneer is passed in a first direction to a trimming apparatus including a tool carriage movably displaceable transversely of the first direction with tools on the carriage for cutting the edges of the veneer. An inlet table is spaced upstream in the first direction from the tool carriage and optical apparatus is arranged to check the edges of the veneer to be cut while it is located on the inlet table.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,987 a veneer trimming machine is disclosed in which a stack of veneer sheets held between a lower conveyor belt or chain and upper pressure rollers is cut along its opposite edges to a selected veneer width by cutting tools in the form of milling cutters arranged on both sides of a displaceable tool carriage. Because of the previously adjustable machining widths, effective utilization of the veneer is not possible with this machine. An improved device of the above-mentioned type (+GF+-Prospectus "Veneer Trimming Machines" FPA Prospectus No. HZ 1015/1, 3.85) includes apparatus with an additional inlet feed table with conveyor belts on to which laser directed lines can be projected. The optics or the optical apparatus for the directed lines are mounted directly on two tool carriages so that the directed lines along with the cutting tools are displaceable transversely to the feed direction of the veneer. With this arrangement, the the largest possible width of the veneer or stack of veneer to be cut can be determined, however, this is possible only after the previously checked veneer has already exited from the cutting apparatus so that idle periods for the apparatus and the operating personnel occur.